


Steve In Billy's Jacket

by Sam_Haine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Harringrove, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Billy muses upon the fact that he's in love with Steve fucking Harrington





	Steve In Billy's Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I posted on Tumblr ...you know, that fucking sinful blue site xD

Steve in Billy’s jacket

Billy Hargrove never gave much thought to sentimentality. 

He found it useless and pathetic, being attached to material things when there was a whole world out there to become obsessed with. He liked his Camaro well enough; liked his music, his cassettes, his leather jacket; hell, even his hair. 

But those were the things that made him into the larger-than-life character of Billy Hargrove that everyone in Hawkins knew and adored. Those were material manifestations of his style and his personality which he couldn’t even call his own because that’s what everyone back in Cali dressed like. 

Now, his cigarettes, jean jacket and Steve Harrington; those were three completely different things. His cigarettes were a part of him that he’d learned to accept ever since he was fifteen. He saw his mother do it and he wanted something of hers to keep with him for the rest of his life since she burned everything else to the ground with her own Marlboro. 

And his jean jacket- well; that was the first and last thing she’d ever bought for him. It was a dark and dismal Christmas and she’d just started working at the gas station on Route 66. He remembered her coming home with a huge smile on her face, holding it up for him to see. That was a good moment in his life. So his jacket meant the world to him. 

And then came Steve Harrington. The pretty, rich boy with the heart of gold. Billy’s never fallen for someone so fucking hard. Ever. And then this small-town motherfucker with his big, adorable, brown doe-eyes and his soft hair and his pretty lips and his soft, calming voice… just came into his solar system and fucked everything out of orbit. 

Now, Billy found himself smiling too often, making love under the stars in the backseat of his car and having late night conversations while he ate a fancy pancake and waffle breakfast in some cheap diner with a boy who gazed back at him like he’d hung the moon and the stars. Jesus. He never ever thought he’d love another person so much. Never thought he could. 

Until one day, he realized that his jean jacket that meant the world to him, was no longer on his back, but wrapped warmly around the one person that was his world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! @hainethehero


End file.
